


It's all my fault

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short I wrote after Kevin's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all my fault

"Kevin, no..." His voice broke, "No, no, no." He got up and crawl over to the other, bring the others limp body into his arms, holding him closely. "Kevin, answer me buddy." Dean brushes the hair off his forehead and pats his cheek. "Please, please answer me, don't do this, please be ok."

He begs even when he knows it's useless, the lifeless body slumps his head against his shoulder. A tear drops on Kevin's cheek, he was innocent, he did nothing wrong, he promise to protect him and he failed. Dean buries his face into his hair and chokes out a sob, "I'm so sorry, Kevin, I'm so sorry."

He should have known better then to trust Ezekiel or Gadriel or whoever the fuck he is, he brought him here and put everyone in danger, His grip tighten and his body shook with guilt and pain.

It's all my fault.


End file.
